An End to the Rain
by Mastersword126
Summary: Just an alternate ending to the game, that I made up. BoyXGirl Friendship. Oneshot. Character Deaths (Nothing Gruesome).


**There's a huge lack of fanfics for this game, considering mine is the first. This disappoints me, because it's such an atmospheric and beautiful game. Anyway, this fanfic is going to be an alternate ending to the game, but there will be a few key changes to the plot. Firstly, the Boy and Girl cannot wake themselves by finding their bodies in the "Unknown's World". The only way for them to wake up is by returning through the door and returning to their "real" bodies. Secondly, if they don't return to their bodies within a certain amount of time, the illness both of them are shown to have been suffering will take over their spirit-less bodies and they will end up dying. Finally, once the door is shut, there is no other way out, and the door is permanently shut. All three of these things are just for the sake of the story. Also, as a note, this isn't really BoyXGirl, in a romantic way, but more of a close friendship way. You can interpret it however you want, though. I tried to leave it open for the reader to take it however they want.**

 **I also do not own any rights to 'rain'.**

The Boy and the Girl worked together to pull the Unknown through the door of light. After completing the strenuous task, they returned into the rain, where they were visible. Looking towards the open door, the Boy noticed the Unknown start to climb back to it's feet. After pointing this out to the Girl, they both made the silent agreement to close the door, even if it meant trapping them in. After all, trapping themselves in was worth it, if it meant permanently defeating the unknown. There was no way the Unknown would let them out. They'd come to accept this. So they might as well be safe, as they wait for their eventual death. Using the last of their remaining strength, they both managed to close the door to the "real" world. Their only door out of this dark town. Their only chance of survival. It was closed.

The Girl began to walk, and despite not knowing where she was going, the Boy followed. They'd been through so much, and there was no way they were being separated now. After a while of trudging through the rain, they reached a hill, overlooking the town. Even though it was dark, the town was an oddly beautiful sight from up here, the rain lending a sense of serenity to the previously terrifying realm. Atop the hill, was a bench. Where they both sat. It was nice to stay in the same place for once. They'd been constantly on the run, for what felt like forever. The world of fear, despair and darkness had now transformed to one which is calm and beautiful.

Slowly, the Boy could feel his energy draining. And he assumed the same was happening to the Girl. As their bodies died in the real world, their spirits faded in this world too. Despite the prospect of fading into an endless abyss, the Boy was relatively calm. After the constant fear and uncertainty he'd been feeling throughout this ordeal, he felt like death was a peaceful end. The same, however, could not be said for the Girl. The Boy now noticed that the Girl was sobbing. He wished that he'd noticed sooner, but considering they couldn't make any vocal noises in this world, he could not be blamed.

Reaching over, the Boy placed his hand on the Girl's shoulder, attempting to comfort her. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, the Girl looked up and threw herself at the Boy, sobbing into his shoulder. Despite the awkwardness of not being able to vocally comfort her, the Boy did the best he could and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, in an attempt to calm her down. Her teary eyes looked up into his, grateful that she had someone with her in this world. He looked back, a sad smile spread across his face.

While the Boy did not regret following the Girl into the Unknown's World, he wished he could at least have helped her escape and survive. But, despite this, he was secretly glad that he didn't have to die alone. He had a deep admiration for his newfound friend. And after everything they'd been through, in this world, he trusted her more than anyone in the real world. And he wouldn't have rather died with anyone else by his side.

Feeling the Girl's breathing slow down and eventually stop, the Boy closed his eyes and, after a long time of running, hiding, distracting and worrying, he finally got the rest that he deserved.


End file.
